


We Don't Have To Rush This (But We Probably Should)

by haroldstyles



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldstyles/pseuds/haroldstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't have much time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Have To Rush This (But We Probably Should)

“God, Harvey,” Mike groaned, his fingers instinctively gripping Harvey’s hair, pulling a gutteral moan from the older man. They hadn’t had more than ten minutes before the newest meeting with Jessica and that shithead Hardman, but Harvey concluded it was enough time, and Mike couldn’t refuse a blowjob if he tried.

Another noise from the blonde now, a desperate whimper brought by Harvey’s sudden humming around his cock. His hand roughly grasped his boss’ hair, tugging him forward, impending orgasm like lightning in his spine. His hips bucked, a final gasp falling as he came, spilling down Harvey’s throat.

Harvey got up swiftly, adjusting his charcoal suit and yellow tie. 

“You coming?”

Mike snorted and smirked at his choice of words.

“Just was.”


End file.
